Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff
by mlpgirl1998
Summary: The Story of Boomer and Robin's odd friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

 **Yay ! I'm finally writing a friendship fic for my favorite ship pairing: BoomerXRobin! That's right! I'm trying a pairing that has never been done on Fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this adorable couple. I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Just Your Ordinary Girl

It was a beautiful spring day in Townsville. The Birds Were Chirping, the flowers were blooming and love was practically in the air. It was also three days before my birthday.

Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Robin Snyder. I'm just your ordinary girl who just happens to be friends with The Powerpuff Girls: Townsville's most Beloved Heroes. Secretly, I wanted to be just like them. After all, my life is completely boring compared to theirs. Mind numbingly boring.

Now aside from the girls themselves, I used to be friends with Townsville's richest, most confident girl: Princess Morbucks. I also, in spite of everything that has happened between us, admired her. Maybe it was the way she held herself or the fact that she wasn't afraid to tell people how she felt.

Now the thing that separates Princess from my friends is that she's one of Townsville's biggest villains. I'm not kidding! She's one of the many bad guys my friends have to fight.

You may think that after Princess tricked me into stealing and then told on me that I would never befriend another villain again. And, for a while, I tried to keep my distance from my friends' enemies.

However, I was about to meet a villain who would challenge everything I knew about Townsville's wanted criminals forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Little Girl , Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 2: The Big Bookstore Explosion

It all started when I wanted to buy a book on how to start a garden. I later was planing on going to the hardware store to get supplies. That didn't happen.

You see I've always liked plants and I wanted to start a garden of my own. After months of begging, my parents finally said yes. They gave me some money for the bus and then I was off.

But just when I was about to go in , the security alarm went off. Then there was an explosion.

I covered my head and body to keep the debre from falling on top of me. When I got up, I saw a silloette surrounded by smoke.

The smoke cleared to reval a boy with blonde hair and dark blue cloths . Unable to move, I stood there in fear.

It was a Rowdyruff Boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 3: Thank you for sparing me, Now here's a hug

"Yes! Take that you stupid book store" the blonde yelled triumphantly. "Wahoo yeah!"

Then he turned towards me.

"What are you looking at?"

I didn't realize I, but I was still standing there with my mouth hanging open in shock.

I froze. I should have run, but I was too scared to move. The Rowdyruff Boys were dangerous, as my friends often told me. One wrong word and they could easily pummel me.

"Hello? Are You Deaf? Why are staring at me?"

I gulped. Then I took a deep breath.

"I wasn't starring at you. I was just-just startled! Please don't hurt me!"

The Rowdyruff studied me for while, glaring at me intensely.

Finally, he just shrugged his shoulders and said,

"Meh."

"Huh?"

"You're not worth my time."

I was so relieved that I was not getting beaten up today that I did something unexpected. I hugged him.

"Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! You're the nicest Rowdyruff Boy ever!"

"I'M NOT NICE!" he yelled. "Now go before I changed my mind."

"Yes sir!" I said cheerfully as I ran back to the bus stop.

As looked over my shoulder, I noticed that he had a confused expression on his face. He finally rolled his eyes and said "Weirdo"


	4. Chapter 4

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 4: I Am the World's Worst Spy

It was two days before my birthday and everyone from my school was going to be there. So after a long day at school passing out invitations, once it ended I got an idea to surprise my guests with a piñata. Now if I had it my way, it would be filled with boxes of raisins, but I figured my classmates wouldn't be too thrilled with that.

So I took the bus to the candy store with every penny of my allowance in my pocket.

But just as I got there I saw a familiar face. It was the blonde rowdyruff! And this time he was with his two brothers.

"All right boys. This is the new candy store that just opened." said a red headed rowdyruff with a red baseball cap and hair as long as Blossom's.

"And it's all ours!"

The guy who spared me started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yay candy!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" said a green rowdyruff with spiky black hair. He kind of reminded me of Buttercup.

"Let's go!"

They flew into the store. I hesitated for a moment, and then I quickly followed them. I then hid behind a display case filled with gumballs so I could watch them without being seen.

The red one flew up to a nerdy looking cashier.

"Give us all your candy and we'll let you keep your teeth!"

"Umm... Don't be mad at me but sorry. I can't do that?"

"Really?" said the red head. "Do you even know who we are?"

"Yeah I do and you're gonna have to pay like everyone else!"

Then he saw the way the red head was looking at him and quickly changed his tune.

"Alright, alright you can have all the candy you want… JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The green one rolled his eyes.

"Wow. This guy can't even give a proper threat!"

"Yeah." the red one agreed. "He's so pathetic I almost think we shouldn't pound him!"

For a brief moment the cashier and I breathed a sigh of relief even though I was thinking about how horrible these two were being. And why didn't the blue one saying anything?

"But… this guy didn't give us the candy the 1st time so he's gonna have to pay."

He turned to his two brothers.

"So … who wants to beat him up?"

"I don't," said the green one. "He's a total loser. And besides I need to give my fists a break!"

"Yeah I feel ya. Boomer you beat him up."

"Aw do I have to?! THIS GUY IS SUCH A NERD!"

"You're a nerd!"

"Actually Brick," The green one cut in, "Nerds are, for some strange reason smart."

"Butch you're right."

"It's about time you said that", Butch mumbled under his breath.

"Boomer you're not a nerd."

"Really?!" Boomer said happily. "Yay!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Hey!"

"Now do it before we beat you up!"

As I was watching this I couldn't help but feel at least a little bit sorry for Boomer. Who do they think they are telling him what to do?!

Then I heard a voice inside my head that sounded suspiciously like Blossom's:

 _No Robin! Boomer is a bad guy too just like his brothers. He doesn't deserve your sympathy!_

Boomer glared at his brothers.

Finally he said, "Fine! I'll do it!" He swung his arm knocking out the cashier with just one punch.

"There. You happy now?!"

Brick had a bored _expression_ on his face.

"Nah not really. Now let's go get some candy!"

"Yeah!" Butch cheered. And the two proceeded to grab and devour a bunch of candy.

Boomer stood there for a moment. He almost looked nervous as if he knew someone was just watching him and his brothers.

I realized that I needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. But before I could quietly sneak away my clumsy self tripped over my feet knocking over the display case. Gumballs spilled all over the floor.

He quickly turned around and pointed at me.

"Hey it's you! The girl I ran into while I was walking away from the book store I blew up! It's- wait a minute! Are you stalking me?!"

"Umm..." I stood there like an idiot unable to move for the 2nd time in a row.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Little Girl Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 5: I Am Chased By a Psycho Rowdyruff

"Well um…um…"

"Go on." He prompted.

"Well gee! Look at the time! I really gotta be going. Bye!"

And with that I ran out the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" Boomer yelled behind me. "You didn't answer my question yet!"

Next thing I knew he was right behind me. And he did not look happy.

I hide behind a nearby tree.

He was there.

I dove into a trash can two blocks down.

He quickly pulled me out.

Everywhere I ran he was one step ahead of me.

Everywhere I hid he always found me!

Finally, I became so desperate that I disappeared into a dark and scary alley way. Luckily, Boomer flew right past it.

I breathed a sigh of relief thinking that I was safe.

Then I felt a slight tap on my shoulder.

I turned around slowly until I was face to face with the crazy blonde. His arms crossed.

I screamed.

He then lifted me up, pressed me against the wall and yelled,

"WHO ARE YA AND WHY ARE YOU STALKING ME?!"

I saw that his left eye was twitching as he said it. I gulped.

"I um…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I'm Robin Snyder!" I yelled back. Then I realized who I was talking to and I calmed myself.

"And I wasn't following you. I was just-"

"Hey Boomer!" Brick's voice cut in. Butch was right behind him.

"What the Heck are you doing?"

Boomer let me go gently, but he would stop glaring at me intensely as replied,

"Nothing Brick. Except trying to figure out what this girl wants from me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 6: Brick and Butch Start To Get Into It

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here…ANOTHER sissy, baby girl! Boomer I can't believe you rushed out the candy store for this! You blow."

Boomer protested. "But..."

"But nothing! I don't care whether this girl was stalking you or not! She's no threat to us."

For a while Butch didn't saying as he studied me with suspicion. I felt my face turning pale the longer he stared at me.

Finally he spoke up.

"I don't know Brick I think, and just hear me out, Boomer could be right this time."

"Boomer? Actually right? Butch you must've hit your head on something because how in the world could he possibly be right?!"

"Well for starters she could be working for The Powerpuff Girls: you know as some sort of bounty hunter or spy."

"Seriously You think that those sissies would hire her to capture us?! She's less threatening than they are!"

"Brick, you and I both know that's it's always the sweet and innocent ones you have to watch out for! Remember The Fluffy Bunch?"

"Yeah that was a weird day… but still! She can't be a spy. She's not cool enough!"

"Brick, she doesn't have to be cool to be a spy!"

While Brick and Butch continued to argue about whether or not I was working for my closet friends, Boomer stood there arms crossed as he rolled his eyes.

Finally Brick and Butch stopped arguing though they both glared at each other with a look that said _this discussion isn't over!_

Then they both turned to Boomer and me.

"Boomer," Brick started. "You're right we should do something about her."

"Wait! I'm right?!"

"Yeah but don't get used to it! Anyway since this girl has been nothing but a thorn in your side ever since you met I recommend that you'd be the first to beat her up."

" What ?!", Boomer and I said at the same time. Then we looked at each other with confusion.

"Yep. If she bothers you so much punch her so you never have to see her again."

Boomer thought for a moment. Then he took one look at me and another one at his brothers. It seemed like he couldn't decide whether or not he wanted to beat me up!

I closed my eyes, rolled into a ball and covered my head as I prepared for the worst , praying That the Powerpuff Girls would come and save me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 7: Boomer Makes It Rain

"So… are you gonna beat her up or not?" Brick asked.

Boomer froze.

" I-I…" He glanced at me.

He then lowered his head in shame.

"I Can't."

"What?!" Brick Yelled.

"Why not?!"

"Yeah." Butch added.

"You've never had a problem hitting a girl before! What Gives?!"

" I don't know! I just can't bring myself to beat her up! "

"Why not!?" Brick and Butch questioned in unison.

Boomer looked so much like a nervous wreck, I almost felt sorry for him.

"Because… Because... Because…"

" Oh for the love of-will you just spit it out already!" Brick yelled with impatience.

"I DON'T KNOW!" he wailed.

"I just don't know."

Brick and Butch groaned.

I smiled hopefully thinking that maybe I was gonna get out of this alive.

Then Boomer gave me a look that said _this is all your fault!_ And my smile faltered

"Boomer, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better beat her up or else!" Brick threatened.

Butch started to say something , but quickly decided to keep his mouth shut. I could help feeling angry at him for not sticking up for his brother.

" Boomer, I'm gonna count to 3 and if you don't pound her I'll pound you!"

" No! Just let her go and leave me alone! Leave us both alone!"

He started glowing bright yellow.

" Ok that's it! I guess I'm gonna have to do everything myself."

He pushed Boomer aside and marched straight up to me.

"Get ready to eat dirt toots!"

But before he could punch me a voice that sounded like my girlfriend Buttercup yelled-

" Hey! Leave her alone you jerk!" Blossom and Bubbles were right behind her.

I grinned. My friends have finally come to save me!

" Oh Great! The sissies showed up way to go Boomer!"

" Umm Brick.." Butch started. If a Rowdyruff could look scared he did.

"What!?" Brick snapped.

As if on cue ,Brick ,Butch my friends and me turned around to see that the glow surrounding Boomer had grown brighter! Electricity crackled from his hands.

" Uh oh." Brick and Butch said in unison, almost as if they know they were toast.

"THAT IS IT!" Boomer yelled in frustration.

He circled around his brothers.

" Boomer you're an idiot! Boomer you're the dumbest. BOOMER WHY CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?!" he taunted.

"That's all I ever get from you is insults and a slap in the face when I actually really do something Stupid! Geez. You act as if I don't already know that!"

He Turned face Brick and Butch until he was inches away from their faces. Brick and Butch quickly hugged each other in fear.

Meanwhile my friends started to back away slowly. I myself was frozen with fear.

"I am angry! I am FURIOUS! I am ENRANGED! I HAVE HAD IT!"

Boomer was panting Deeply and his left eye was twitching.

The next we knew, Boomer had zapped the clouds in frustration. Water started pouring from the sky.

" Great." Butch muttered. He let go of Brick.

"It's Raining.

"You know.." Brick said, his tone extremely nervous.

"You're awfully cool when you're angry."

"Yeah right Brick!"

He started to leave. He quickly stopped to face Brick.

" But Thank You."

And the next that happened was something that I wasn't expecting.

He grabbed my hand. And together We Then ran out of the alley way, past the city streets and into the woods .

 **So yeah the bit about Buttercup being Robin's girlfriend was something I added for you** **Honey-On-Toast. Until the next chapter this has been mlpgirl1998.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 8: Boomer Plays a Nasty Trick

Eventually Boomer and I stopped running as we were both gasping for air.

"You know…" I said panting.

"You've could've just scooped me up and flew me here."

"Yeah…" Boomer said trying to catch his breath.

He then gave me a mischievous look that had me worried.

"Yeah… I should've done that! In fact… I'll do that right now!"

And the next thing I knew, I was high above the trees as Boomer had lifted me up high above the ground.

I cursed myself as I held on to Boomer for dear life!

"Great view huh?!" Boomer said cheerfully.

I tried my very hardest to not look down.

"You know I would say that it's a perfect day to watch you fall except that One: I can't bring myself to hurt you and Two: that's too cruel even for me!"

He paused.

"Especially for me!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!' I yelled.

"I've done nothing to you!"

"Oh yes you have!" he growled.

"Ever since I've met you, I haven't been able to get you out of my head!"

"What?!" I yelled completely baffled.

"We've only ran into each other twice!"

"Correction! I've seen you 3 times!"

"You have? Since when?!"

"Duh. The day Mojo forced me and my brothers to go to a stupid little place known as SCHOOL! You were one of the kids who were starring at us!"

I had a flashback to the day The Rowdyruff Boys had attended Poky Oaks Kindergarten. However I haven't seen them since.

" Wait… you noticed me?"

"Yeah… you look interesting enough to talk to. But unfortunately my brothers would never let me talk to a girl! It's against the Rowdyruff code!"

" Oh..."

" After we had beaten up Mojo I haven't given you a second thought but now..."

"But Now what?!"

"I can't stop thinking about you! And it's messing with my life!"

He pulled me closer to his face, my feet dangling in mid air.

"WHAT DO U WANT FROM YOU CRAZY WOMEN?!"

"Well.. I would love to clear everything up if WE WEREN'T HIGH ABOVE THE GROUND!"

"Oh. My Bad."

"Please put me down."

"Ok!"

He floated down gently, landing near a riverbed. He carefully set me down.

"So" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me everything."

"Well... You see-"

But before I could explain myself, Boomer and I heard a strange noise coming from the bushes on the other side of the riverbed.

Quickly Boomer managed to form a baseball bat out of raw energy .

I followed him close behind as we approached the strange sound.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good Little Girl, Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 9: We Make a Furry New Friend

We heard a low growling sound.

We were so terrified that eventually we couldn't handle it anymore.

I screamed.

Boomer was about to hit the bushes with his baseball bat when the creature popped out.

We both had confused looks on our faces as the creature that popped out was small.

Then Boomer grinned.

"Awesome! A black coated Mink!"

"How do u know this?" I asked.

"It's my favorite animal duh!"

"Oh…"

Boomer approached the small creature.

"Hey girl how are ya?"

Automatically, The Mink started chattering.

"What's she saying?" I asked curiously.

"Heck if I know! I don't speak mink."

He started to pet the small thing.

At first the mink was hesitant, but eventually she saw that Boomer meant no harm to her and she let him.

""That's a good girl." Boomer said proudly.

"You didn't mean to scare us, you were just being territorial!"

The mink the started to clime up on The Rowdyruff's shoulders.

I laughed.

"I think she likes you."

"Yeah... I guess she does!"

He faced the mink towards him.

"Do you Want to come home with me?"

The Mink started chattering happily.

"I'll take that as a yes! And I've got the perfect name for you! Nia."

He turned towards me.

"What do u think kid? Do u like it?"

"Oh yes!" I said cheerfully.

"It's a lovely name."

I was about to pet the critter myself when we heard voices calling our names.

Boomer groaned.

"Well it looks like my brothers and those Powerpuffs have found us. Shame. Guess I gotta go back to those jerks!"

He reached out for my hand and I took it as we walk towards the sound of my friends and his brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Good Little Girl Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 10: Crazed and Posessive

When Boomer and I returned my arrival was met with questions of concern from my friends.

Boomer's Arrival was met with Brick yelling in his face, telling him just how stupid he was for embaressing them in front of the Powerpuff Girls while Butch just stood there, arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

What is it with that guy?!

Why won't he stick up for his brother?! Boomer doesn't deserve this!

The Thought made me angry towards the green ruff.

"- And that's why I outta Beat you to a pulp!" Brick yelled Finally finishing his rant.

Meanwhile, during all of this Boomer was giving Brick a look of pure hatred, His left eye twitching in annoyance.

Nia the black coated mink we found popped out from under the collar of Boomer's shirt where she was hiding and quickly started growling at the two brothers.

Butch nudged the redhead.

" Uh Brick..."

"What?!"

" I think Boomer has found himself a bodyguard..."

Brick glared at the mink in disgust.

""What the heck is that thing?"

My friend Bubbles, Who loved cute and furry animals squealed with delight.

"Oh My Gosh It's so cute!"

" But What is it?" Buttercup asked.

Boomer glared at the two girls with a look of pure jealousy which scared me. He Clearly loved his new pet. It made me wonder just how possessive and dangerous he could be if he actually had a crush on someone... Not that I had a crush on him! I barely know the guy!

" OK First of all her name is Nia and she's a black coated mink. And 2nd of all...SHE'S MINE!"

"Wait what?" Blossom asked in confusion.

"You heard me! None of you losers can have her! You can not look at at her or pet her or anything!"

He glanced over at me for a bit.

"Well except maybe you. You can pet her if you want to... But no one else!"

Just to prove his point he wrapped his arms around the mink, hugged her tight and pulled her away defensively. My friends slowly started backing up in fear.

The looks on Brick and Butch's face was that of complete Bafflement.

Finally Brick came to his senses.

"Oh heck to the no! There is no way you're keeping that thing!"

"And why not?"

"Because... um...Because I said so that's why!"

"Well I don't care what you say. I'm keeping her! I don't have to listen to you! She's my new best friend."

He squeezed the mink some more to prove his point.

"What Did you just say to me?!"

"You know what I mean Jerk face!"

At that point Brick was about to strangle Boomer when Butch did the unlikely thing and stopped him.

"Brick enough! Lye Down before you hurt yourself."

The red head tried to protest.

"But!-"

"I'll handle this" Butch said through gritted teeth.

"Fine!"

The green ruff took a deep breath.

"Boomer you can't keep it. Put that thing back where it came from!"

"Why?"

" Because that thing probably has rabbis!"

"So?"

" It could bite you!"

"And?"

"AND YOU COULD DIE YOU IDIOT! We can't be the Rowdyruffs without you!"

Brick suddenly became very confused.

"Wait... we can't?"

Butch glared at the so called leader.

"We can't. And I really really hate to say this but we... well we Need You!"

And that's when Boomer had words.


	11. Chapter 11

**"Good Little Girl Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 11: The Real Reason Why We Need You

" Oh You need me do ya ?! What for? To Be your personal punching Bag?!"

"No!... Well Um..."

"Well then what is it then Butch?! What other reason is there that you could possibly want to keep me other than to make fun of me , punch me in the face and basically torture me for your own personal amusement!"

At this point Boomer was just inches away from Butch's face which scared the green ruff.

"Well um... because you're a valuable member of our team?" Butch said weakly.

"Butch you're a terrible liar! What's the real reason you said you needed me huh? SPILL IT!" Boomer yelled shaking Butch's shoulders in frantic desperation.

Meanwhile I was wondering the same thing myself.

Why did Brick and Butch need Boomer?

Then I glanced up at the sky and then back towards the city which was ten miles away from us.

I gulped.

The strange clouds had gotten worse... and there was something spinning towards us in the distance!

My friends started giving Butch a look that said _hurry it up! We don't have much time!_

Butch sighed.

"Ok the real reason why we need you is because of the clouds! You see when you zapped the sky with your electric powers these weird clouds started forming and they wouldn't go away. Then weird weather like stuff started to happen all over Townsville. The sissies tried to stop it only to keep getting knocked out. That was hilarious ! But after about an hour they've started threating us to fix it!"

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Well we can't fix it because we don't have your powers! Normally we would've ignored those losers and left only then the lightning from the clouds hit the ground which spilt the ground open which nearly swallowed us whole. We've been looking for you and that girl since! And don't even get me started on the freak tornado that's sucking up the buildings in Townsville!

"Really? That Sounds Awesome ! I had no idea I could do that!"

" It's not Awesome you Idiot !" Brick said with impatience.

"This is your fault and you better fix it ... NOW!"

And that's when Boomer smoothed his shirt ,glanced up at his brothers with indifference and said one horrifying word-

" No."


	12. Chapter 12

**"Good Little Girl Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 13:Boomer Quits

"What?!" Brick yelled.

"You Heard me. I'm Done taking orders from you! And I'm Certainly not going to help you cuz I'm through with you guys!"

" And what does that mean?!" Butch asked clearly shocked that Boomer would say such a thing.

I However was not. Serves them right.

"It means I quit! if you guys hate the weather so much why don't you guys move?!"

He paused and for a second I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes.

" I heard Endsville's a nice place..."

His two brothers thought for a moment.

"You know Boomer... that's the smartest thing you've said all day!" Brick finally admitted.

He turned towards me and my friends.

"So long suckers! Have fun dealing with your little weather problem!"

He was about to take off when Butch stopped him.

" Wait Brick. We can't leave Boomer"

He turned towards his little Brother.

"Are you gonna come with us to Endsville or are you gonna just stand there like a dope?"

Boomer rolled his eyes.

" I told you guys I quit! Why are you asking me to come with you? It's not you like me or anything!"

"Well um... it's just... well... Jeez Boomer what happened to you?!"

Boomer glared at the green ruff with a look of pure hatred.

" Oh Butch...The Boomer you know is dead. You killed him. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE !"

The green ruff tried to protest but Brick interrupted him.

"Fine! Who needs ya anyway?! Come on Butch let's go."

Butch gave Boomer one last look that looked almost sad... maybe even heartbroken before following Brick.

Next thing we knew they were gone.

Boomer watched them for a bit before he lowered his looking sad for about 5 minutes Before he lifted it up again.

" Whew! I thought they'd never leave!"

He turned towards us and grinned which had me worried.

" Now then let's see how powerful I can make this storm eh? "


	13. Chapter 13

**"Good Little Girl Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 12: I Bribe Boomer With Some Candy

"Now Wait Just a minute !" Yelled Buttercup.

"What do you mean _let's see how strong I can make this storm!?"_

"WOW...you're dumber than I am...it means I'm gonna test my new found weather powers on your pathetic city!"

My Friends gasped.

"You mean you're gonna destroy Townsville with a giant freak storm !?" Blossom asked in disbelief .

"Well duh..."

Buttercup growled at the blonde.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...Oh I outta ..."

She Looked like she was about to punch him.

Luckly I stopped her.

We both had a mental argument about what We should do to fix this.

I won.

I turned towards Boomer.

" Look Boomer I know you're mad a the world right now,but you can't destroy Townsville .

"And why not ?!"

"Because ...Um Because ..I won't be able to buy you candy from the candy store if it's destroyed.

Boomer gasped.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place ?! I can't let the candy from the candy store get destroyed especially if you're gonna buy some for me !"

He thought for a moment .

" I think I know how I can fix this !"

And he took off towards Townsville leaving me with 3 very confused powerpuffs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Good Little Girl Bad Little Rowdyruff**

Chapter 14: We Share The Candy of Acquaintanceship

Boomer was Faster Than Your average super powered being.

In a matter of Seconds he cleared all the clouds making it a bright sunny day once again.

As his reward i poured the rest of my allowance into buying more candy just for him.

While he was Chowing down I asked my friends to give us some privacy.

Reluctantly , They obeyed.

When we were finally alone I racked my brain trying to figure out what to say to Him.

Finally I asked-

"Are You Enjoying the candy?"

Boomer looked up his mouth full of sweets.

"What?! Oh sure!"

He grabbed some gummy bears out of the candy bag and held it out.

"You Want some?"

"Um... sure!"

I took some and popped it into my mouth.

"Why are you sharing your candy with me?"

He shrugged.

" I Like you."

"Why?"

"Well You're better than those sissies that's for sure."

"I am?"

"Yep! Besides you don't look the the type of person who would ruin me or my brothers fun... UNLIKE SOME SUPERHEROES I COULD MENTION!"

He glared at the direction of my friends who were busy talking to The Mayor.

Bubbles noticed us and waved which caused Boomer to glare some more.

He turned back towards me.

"Anyway I like you for that. Granted you're still a girl, but so far you seem cool.

"I Beamed at the complement.

" Thanks you."

I thought for a moment and that's when I did something that my friends would not approve of.

" Hey Boomer would you like to come to my birthday party?"


End file.
